britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk Comic
Hulk Comic was a groundbreaking title published by Marvel UK from March 7th 1979 to 15th May 1980 (63 issues). The brainchild of editor Dez Skinn, it was the first British comic title to regularly feature the Marvel Comics characters in British-originated adventures. The line-up included Hulk stories by creators including Steve Parkhouse, John Bolton and Dave Gibbons (typically short stories based on the model used in the then current live action TV show, though the Hulk did occasionally meet fantastical foes like Susquatch, Doctor Scarabeus and the alien Quarrn), the Black Knight series by Parkhouse and John Stokes, Nick Fury by Steve Moore and Steve Dillon and a new, UK-originated character, Night Raven by Parkhouse and David Lloyd (Bolton also contributed to this). There were also some American reprint strips (though these were outweighed by the new material in the first 20 issues) including the Defenders and sixties Ant Man reprints, which led to a two-part, British-originated Ant Man strip by Steve Moore and Steve Dillon beginning in #48, and (during a brief hiatus in the Black Knight strip to allow the creators time to catch up after John Stokes suffered an injury related to a fall) a reprint of the origin of Captain Britain (the Knight's co-star) from his original weekly comic, with some new artwork added (this was followed by a reprinting of an early Black Knight strip, also retouched). From #47, the title became The Incredible Hulk Weekly. Following its cancellation, it was merged with Spider-Man, though the merged title contained no original material. The first issue included a free Hulk sticker album (with a cover featuring the character's live action TV incarnation, which had heavily inspired the British Hulk strips). Issue two contained a packet of six free stickers. A number of the UK originated Hulk strips were later reprinted in America in Marvel Super Action Vol 2 #25-34, and in 2013 there was a collected edition, The Incredible Hulk: From the Marvel UK Vaults. Hulk Comic 1.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 1 Hulk Comic 2.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 2 Hulk Comic 3.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 3 Hulk Comic 4.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 4 Hulk Comic 5.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 5 Hulk comic 6.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 6 Hulk Comic 7.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 7 Hulk Comic 8.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 8 Hulk Comic 9.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 9 Hulk Comic 10.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 10 Hulk Comic 11.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 11 Hulk Comic 12.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 12 Hulk Comic 13.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 13 Hulk Comic 14.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 14 Hulk Comic UK 15.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 15 Hulk Comic 16.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 16 Hulk Comic 17.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 17 Hulk Comic UK 18.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 18 Hulk Comic 19.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 19 Hulk Comic 20.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 20 Hulk Comic 21.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 21 Hulk Comic 22.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 22 Hulk Comic 23.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 23 Hulk Comic 24.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 24 Hulk Comic 25.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 25 Hulk Comic 26.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 26 Hulk Comic UK 27.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 27 Hulk Comic 28.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 28 Hulk Comic 29.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 29 Hulk Comic 30.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 30 Hulk Comic 31.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 31 Hulk Comic 32.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 32 Hulk Comic 33.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 33 Hulc Comic 34.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 34 Hulk Comic 35.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 35 Hulk Comic 36.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 36 Hulk Comic 37.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 37 Hulk Comic 38.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 38 Hulk Comic 39.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 39 Hulk Comic 40.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 40 Hulk Comic 41.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 41 Hulk Comic 42.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 42 Hulk Comic 43.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 43 Hulk Comic 44.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 44 Hulk Comic 45.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 45 Hulk Comic 46.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 46 Hulk Comic 47.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 47 Hulk Comic 48.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 48 Hulk Comic 49.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 49 Hulk Comic 50.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 50 Hulk Comic 51.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 51 Hulk Comic 52.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 52 Hulk Comic 53.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 53 Hulk Comic 54.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 54 Hulk Comic 55.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 55 Hulk Comic 56.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 56 Hulk Comic 57.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 57 Hulk Comic 58.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 58 Hulk Comic 59.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 59 Hulk Comic 60.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 60 Hulk Comic 61.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 61 Hulk Comic 62.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 62 Hulk Comic 63.jpg|Hulk Comic Vol 1 63 Category:Marvel UK Publications Category:David Lloyd/Artist Category:Derek Skinn/Editor Category:Derek Skinn/Editor-in-Chief Category:Steve Dillon/Artist Category:John Stokes/Artist Category:Steve Parkhouse/Writer Category:Dave Gibbons/Artist Category:Hulk (Bruce Banner)/Appearances Category:Ant Man/Appearances Category:Black Knight/Appearances Category:Captain Britain (Brian Braddock)/Appearances Category:Night Raven/Appearances Category:Nick Fury (character)/Appearances